


Patronage

by LePetitMonstre



Series: 'Scared & Horny' Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Prompt 01 - Kink: masks | Gore: extra limbsMegatron kneels before Soundwave in private. The impassive elegance of his second in command not to be broken, even by him. But he can try.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: 'Scared & Horny' Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Patronage

Megatron kneels before Soundwave in private. The impassive elegance of his second in command not to be broken, even by him. But he can try. Thin lips and serrated teeth caress the symmetrical energon veins down Soundwave's torso. All leading away from his spark, bared and brilliant without Laserbeak on his dock. Wherever the youngling has gone to now is none of Megatron's concern. 

He nips at one of the many glowing seams. Violet, not unlike the energy conservation lighting of the Nemesis itself. For the first time, Megatron is rewarded with some manner of pleasured response. Double-jointed legs tremble in a subtle threat to fold in on themselves. Still, the mask over Soundwave's face gives him nothing. 

The berth is only twenty-five meters away, Soundwave thinks, but does not say so. Megatron appears to have the same thought, because he grips Soundwave's thighs and pulls them around his waist, burying his face in Soundwave's throat, before rising to his feet. 

Megatron is still bothering the cables of Soundwave's neck as he sits. Returning the momentum Soundwave leans his lightweight frame into Megatron's, urging him to lie down. 

He is perched on Megatron's pelvic armor. Above him. Glowing energon lines casting Soundwave in an ornamented silhouette like the evanescence of a black hole. The acicula decorating his helm are regal, reminding Megatron of why he chose Soundwave's face as the insignia of his Cause all those centuries ago. 

Soundwave's EM field is always kept close to his frame, tucked away into mystery like all his greatest qualities are. An old cultural tradition of Soundwave's race; making them robotic among mechanical beings. Alien among aliens. Exotic but not to be touched. Such was Megatron's privilege. The powerful EM field of a communications specialist unfurling like the wings of some vast predatory bird. Were Megatron any less, he might be frightened. But this great raptor had sworn himself into _Megatron's_ possession long ago. Not Megatron's only flight specialist, but certainly his best. He returns a radiation of pride at the torrent of hunger and want. 

"Quite the flirt tonight, aren't you," Megatron rasps. 

A cartoonish glyph of a winking face displays on Soundwave's mask. 

"Primus! How can I be sure it is even you in there?" Megatron chuffs with soft laughter. 

Tendrils extend from the mobility joints connecting Soundwave's thorax and abdomen. Slithering up Megatron's chest in an affectionate display before winding up his arms. As svelte as the rest of Soundwave's being, but displaying great power as they haul Megatron's arms above his head with ease. The curve of his spine pushing out his strong chest and restricting any momentum he could get behind his movements. Instead, he could only make a shallow buck of his hips. 

Spidery hands are placed on either side of his torso. Aerodynamic panel arms making a broad tent over him, limiting his focus on Soundwave even more than before. That empty screen only two meters away from his face. 

"Point taken." 

With a roll of Megatron's hips their modesty panels slide back in tandem. His spike already firm in anticipation. 

Soundwave rubs the protective outer mesh of his valve over Megatron's spike. Generating slick to ease its entrance. Gently Soundwave lowers himself onto Megatron. Tight and warm. Megatron groans in appreciation. If Soundwave has made any noise at all it is trapped behind his mask; the result an ungrateful silence. If Megatron did not know him so well, he might be insulted. But such politics are not for them, certainly not here. 

Soundwave is everywhere around him and has limited Megatron's awareness until he is Megatron's everything. The movement of Soundwave's hips quicken as a charge builds within their physical connection and the very atmosphere around them. 

All of Soundwave's loyalty and skill and cold beauty dedicated to him. Megatron muses; if anyone must be his better, he is glad it is Soundwave. He may be Soundwave's lord, but in this private suite, Megatron's heraldic diety ensures that he is repaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
